Calliope Dysis Smith
Calliope Artemis Smith Calliope is a Greek demigod, a daughter of Apollo Appearance Calliope is medium height and skinny, with lots of freckles. Her hair is long and wavy and is a soft sunset red color. Her eyes are a pretty blue color, with green flecks. She is about 5'6. Her features are quite soft and she has an 'innocent' look about her. Personality Calliope is extremely shy. She daydreams all the time because she has ADHD. She doesn't think she's good enough to do anything and is very self-conscious. She thinks she's dumb but she actually is quite smart(almost Athena smart). She is sort of a 'secret weapon'; everyone thinks she is sweet and loving and couldn't hurt a fly, but by then she's whipped out her gun. She is fiercely loyal and will fight to defend her friends and loved ones. Family Father: Apollo, god of the sun, poetry, healing, and music. He visited her once in a dream, to tell her to come to Camp Half-Blood. Mother: Laurel Smith. Laurel is a famous singer who caught Apollo's eye. She was tortured and almost died at the hands of a rabid fan, but Calliope's healing saved her. She doesn't know that Apollo is a god. Fatal Flaw Calliope's fatal flaw is self-consciousness. She doesn't believe that she is important and thinks she is dumb and therefore she doesn't put as much effort into whatever she's doing. This is the complete opposite of most of her Apollo siblings, as they usually suffer from vanity. History She was born in Arizona, Phoenix. She loved it there because it was sunny and warm. Somehow her mom balanced between caring for her and her career as a famous country singer. When Calliope was six her mom got kidnapped by a mentally ill fan. The fan tortured her mother and threatened to keep her with him forever. Luckily police found out and stopped the man before he killed her. Unfortunately, Laurel was left clinging to life in hospital. One day when Calliope was visiting her mom asked her to sing. She did, and her hand started glowing. Transfixed, she put her hand on her mother's heart and kept singing. Her mother got better and was able to return home 3 days later. Calliope kept using her powers for good. She even cured a cancer patient. Then, when she was 11, her father told her in a dream to go to Camp Half-Blood. A satyr arrived the next day to take her there. She stayed there for the summer and went back for the rest of the year. Then she started staying full-time. Friends Calliope's friends include: *Amber Silverberg *Luna Goodfellow *Piper McLean *Leo Valdez *Kayla Solay (Cabin 7) *Annabeth Chase *Hazel Levesque Enemies It is not in Calliope's nature to hate anyone, but she obviously doesn't like anyone that's evil. She doesn't believe in good or evil, she believes everyone is good and evil. But she can hold a grudge against people who hurt her family and friends. Powers Calliope actually has a lot of powers. *She can heal through song *She can summon light from nowhere *She is skilled in the arts and in music *She can sometimes predict the future. Weapons Calliope has a Metaba Autorevolver (a type of gun). It only shoots Celestial Bronze. Favorites Song(s): 'Lego House' (Ed Sheeran) Color(s): muted sunset orange Animal: Doe Food: Spaghetti Alfredo Drink: Pulp-less orange juice Ice-cream flavor: Citrus sorbet Gods/Goddesses: Apollo, Poseidon, Artemis, Athena Weather: Really sunny and hot Time of day: Noon Category:Amberfire3 Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod Category:Children of Apollo